


see you again

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, OTRA Break, otra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little drabble, set during the first OTRA break in 2015, when Harry was in LA and Louis flew there, too</p>
            </blockquote>





	see you again

Louis stepped onto the balcony of his hotel room and breathed the fresh night air. He let the buzz in his blood, in his ears sink in. He felt the cold air rush through his lungs and veins, sobering him up a little.

He threw a glance at the alarm clock by the bedside table. It read 4:35.

Goddamn, he was still drunk. Not quite dizzy but buzzed. And hyped. He felt like doing something reckless, something crazy. His second glance fell on the mobile phone in his sheets that had landed there only moments earlier.

Without giving it much thought, he rushed over to the bed, picked the phone up and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hello," the deep, slow voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Hey you," Louis slurred. 

"Hey yourself," Harry replied and Louis could have sworn, as hazy as he was, that there was a smile going along with these words. "What keeps you awake at such a godforsaken hour? Have we been out partying again?" No reproach, just curiosity.

"We might have been a little," Louis replied, stretching each word and grinning dumbly. Suddenly, the grin died. "Wait, I didn't wake you up, did I? What time is it where you are?"

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry, you didn't. It's early in the evening."

"Babe ... " After a moment of soberness, Louis let the drunkenness take control over him again. "I miss you. I miss you so bad it hurts."

Silence at the other end. But only for a moment. "I know you probably won't remember much of this conversation by tomorrow, but I miss you, too."

"No, Harry. No. You just. You don't understand. Like. I really, really miss you. Like badly." He explained it slowly, like a child.

"Come over then," was Harry's only answer. "I feel like shit being apart from you. As much as I love the glamour of L.A."

"Hehe ... " Louis smirked into the phone. "Goodnight my love. May the ... shit, what do you call them ... fat babies with wings ... cherubs ... watch over your sweet dreams."

"Sleep well, too, my love. I will see you soon and can't wait."

"Nighty-night."

Silence.

"Louis? Louis, did you hang up?" Harry's voice echoed through Louis' hotel room and then Harry heard loud snoring at the other end of the line.

Harry hung up. He stepped outside on the terrace of his beach house, deeply inhaling the salty air and watched the sea for a moment. The setting sun promised a spectacular sunset in the most gorgeous colors of red, magenta and orange. Harry smiled. With a bit of luck, he'd see Louis again within the next 48 hours and the mere thought of it, of his little boy, pulled on his guts so hard that it hurt.

A mellow, warm feeling went with it and suddenly, the sunset kept the promise. 

 

\--

What's sleep? Sleep is overrated. Louis woke up exactly two hours later and mentally thanked his drunken self for setting the alarm a few hours prior. Now, everything had to go fast. He made a few calls and an hour and a half later, he was already on the plane to L.A. Now was enough time for sleep and thankfully, he was not disturbed by the stewardesses.

The arrival was not as smooth and secretive as he had wished it to be. How did the fans and those paps always know where he was going? There had to be a mole among those people they worked with. Someday, he swore to himself, someday I'll find out. After successfully fighting his way through the crowd, he was more than glad to disappear behind dark windows of a van waiting for him. The driver didn't need instructions, he knew the address of Harry's house. 

And then, finally, after the van had driven off, he was alone and stood with his suitcase before Harry's house. He breathed in the silence for a moment. It was all so calm and peaceful, he could get used to it. Nervously, he rang.

Harry opened. For a moment, they stood there in silence, not knowing what to say, until finally a smile on Harry's face broke the ice. "Come in," he said cheerfully.

The door closed. Both boys took a deep breath.

"Are we alone?" Louis asked.

"We are."

And that's when Louis threw his suitcase on the floor, forgot about everything, slung his arms around Harry and captured Harry's lips in a kiss. Harry hugged him tightly and responded hungrily. It was rushed and painful, teeth crushing, lips devouring, tongues intertwining, it was sloppy and flushed and wet and they laughed in between and it was perfect. For about ten minutes, they did only this before Harry finally pulled away and wrinkled his nose.

"You stink," he complained.

"Missed you, too," Louis laughed. "Sorry, babe, but I had to catch the first plane. Didn't even have time to shower."

"And I'm glad you didn't ... in a way." Harry laughed. "But now you have all the time in the world. Off you go," with a light smack on Louis' butt, he sent the boy off to the shower. "I'll lay out some clean clothes for you," he called.

Twenty minutes later, Louis joined Harry in the living room. The boy with the long curls was spread on the couch, the tv quietly humming in the background. He smiled happily when he saw Louis. The smaller boy danced over to the sofa and hugged him from behind. "Hello little spoon," he murmured into Harry's hair and kissed the top of his head. Harry smiled and shivered. "Hello big spoon." He turned around. "Are you hungry?" Louis kissed his cheek. "Yes. For you." He paused. "But now that you mention it, I'm starving." "Pizza?" asked Harry. "Pizza," Louis replied.

While he sat on the couch, watching and listening to Harry ordering the pizza, he thought: "This is perfect." He could do this. Like for the rest of his life. This beautiful, calm, familiar domestic routine. He shivered and got this warm feeling in his belly. It felt like pudding.

When they sat together on the terrace later, devouring the delicious pizza, Louis hummed and stated with his mouth full: "This is so good, you know."

"I know," Harry answered. "It's the best pizza delivery around here."

"No," Louis said, "I mean this. Just the two of us, here, by the ocean."

Harry smiled, a little sad. Rule no. 1 was: No exchanges of any endearments on the terrace. There always could be a pap somewhere. No kissing, no hugging, no touching.

"Someday," Harry said. "Someday we'll be free."


End file.
